


Because of You

by MelyndaR



Series: The Little Things Trilogy [3]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beck and Cat at Jade's party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of You

"A cupcake for my cupcake." Beck greeted Cat Friday morning from behind her.

He stuck a boxed red-velvet cupcake under her nose. She didn't disappoint his expectations, as she burst out smiling and gave him a kiss.

"That was a fine thank you." He teased his girlfriend.

"Thank you!"

"You're very welcome."

"So," Tori came up to join them. "Are you guys ready for Jade's party tonight?"

"Yeah, sure." Beck answered. "The only trouble we could have is with jealous ex-girlfriends, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah." Andre said, coming up. "Well, the whole crew is going to be there to support you. You just let us know if you need any help or anything. You hear me?"

Beck gave him a mock salute. "We hear you."

* * *

All went well at the party it was until about half-way through, when Jade stalked up to Beck and Cat.

"So," Jade asked. "You two are actually together. As a couple?"

"Yep." Beck answered, sliding his arm around Cat's shoulders. "And it's all because of you."

"How is this because of me?" Jade cried out, taken aback.

"If you hadn't broken the Elvis guitar, I wouldn't have went to Cat's mom's boss's place, which means Cat wouldn't have driven me home, which means I wouldn't have kissed her, and she wouldn't have lied, and we wouldn't have had to act like a couple, and probably wouldn't have become one." He laid a hand on Jade's shoulder and she glared down at it. "So thanks for that."

With that Beck and Cat walked away. Jade didn't bother them anymore about it.


End file.
